


瘾

by 9257yanmaimain



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 普通人AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9257yanmaimain/pseuds/9257yanmaimain
Summary: 作为一个正在参加戒毒互助小组的药物滥用者，Loki Laufeyson有义务每隔六小时就给他的帮助人汇报一次情况，但距离上一次他和Thor联络已经过去了五十四个小时，这让Thor心里有隐约的不安。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	瘾

Thor Odinson站在一家门外，拧着眉毛烦躁又匆忙地用力敲着门  
  
作为一个正在参加戒毒互助小组的药物滥用者，Loki Laufeyson有义务每隔六小时就给他的帮助人汇报一次情况，但距离上一次他和Thor联络已经过去了五十四个小时，这让Thor心里有隐约的不安。   
“Loki，Loki Laufeyson，开门。” 

  
他边敲边喊，拳头凿在门板上的噪音几乎把隔壁家院子里的狗都给惊动了，那只大丹犬朝这边抻长了脖子狂吠着——这也很不寻常，Thor不是第一次来这，他跟那只狗熟的很，它这么疯狂的咆哮一定有别的原因。   
  
别的原因。   
  
Thor突然紧张起来，他不再敲门，转而后退了几步然后冲上去用肩膀凶狠地撞在上面，但Loki家的门是实心木质的，坚固又结实，Thor撞的肩膀生疼，又跑到房子侧面去用巴掌用力地拍打花窗，紧紧贴在磨砂玻璃上面向内张望，仿佛试图透过一层模糊不清的窗户在室内找到那个瘦弱又极端难搞的黑发瘾君子一样。   
  
“Loki！Loki！”Thor也咆哮着，脱下自己的牛仔外套缠在手臂上，屈肘用力敲碎了花窗，用手直接掰碎了玻璃边角，以一种绝对算得上是非法入侵的方式钻了进去。   
  
Thor高大健壮，又孔武有力，每一块结实，饱含着力量，鼓涨又热气腾腾的肌肉都紧贴着他的骨头，像个只靠拳头和长腿就能征服整片大海的维京男人，他的金发熠熠生辉，又不像电影明星那样闪闪发亮，而是每一缕都服顺地被梳向脑后，柔软又绝不女气地扎成发辫。他笑起来时如同金日初升，那双湛蓝如同波罗的海的双眼中仿佛也被撒满黄金日光，他的笑容极富感染力，能让所有见到的人也跟着一起开怀大笑起来。   
  
但他的愤怒也同样恶潮汹涌，如同最炽热的火焰将人团团围裹，动弹不得，惊慌万分，只能在他的暴怒中化为灰烬。   
  
现在Thor就愤怒极了，他钻进花窗，从阳房中踩着碎玻璃落地冲进Loki的房子，他翻遍了客厅，厨房，阳台，洗手间，最后在Loki的卧室堵住了他。   
  
这个单薄的，瘦弱的英国年轻人，他已经一对一帮助了两年的、即将从毒品的阴霾下脱离出来的黑头发的小子此时正绝望又颓废地歪倒在沙发椅上，衬衫四敞大开挂在他的身上，裤子上沾满了呕吐物的痕迹，空酒瓶倒在地上，他弄丢了一只袜子，另一只也狼狈不堪地挂在他的半个脚掌上。   
  
五十四个小时前Thor所见的Loki Laufeyson还神采奕奕，穿着他笔挺又合身的黑色西装站在他面前借走了他的车钥匙，那双绿眼睛里充满了挖苦和揶揄的笑意，甚至闪着愉快的光，仿佛去赴某个他期待已久的宴会。但现在那些光消失了，取而代之的只有暗淡，无尽的暗淡，他的西装不知所踪，向来柔顺发亮的黑发凌乱不堪，一只苍白瘦弱的手臂裸露着，Loki垂着眼睛，同样凌乱的床头桌上东倒西歪了一堆空塑料袋，他另一只手拿着注满的针管，闪烁着微微寒光的针头下一秒钟就要刺入他手臂上泛青的血管里去。   
  
“Loki！”Thor像头暴怒的狮子一样冲上去，巴掌重重按住他的手腕把针管从他手里夺下来远远地扔到桌上，用拇指用力地搓着他的手臂在上头寻找针孔。Loki毫无血色的苍白皮肤几乎被他生生搓出一层潮红，但谢天谢地，那上面什么也没有，细腻，光滑，瘦削干枯。   
  
一记重拳突然捣在Thor的下颌骨上，这闷痛让他猛地向后一仰，血腥味迅速在他嘴里扩散开来，Loki已经犯了瘾，他的瞳孔涣散，绿眼睛里混浊不堪，充满潮湿的水汽，一脚踹开Thor手脚并用地试图爬到针管所在的位置去。   
  
“Loki！你清醒点！”Thor迅速拦住Loki，双臂肌肉结实地鼓涨起来，毫不费力地把这个超过一百八十公分的成年男人给抱举起来，把他摁在离桌子更远的他的床上，并且迅速收走了他手边所有带锋利边角的东西。   
  
Loki向来是个难缠的麻烦，他虽然瘦弱，但发起疯来简直没人能摁得住，整个戒毒互助中心的人都吃过他的亏。也正是因为如此，按理来说作为帮助人大多数都是戒瘾成功的人，但Thor作为一个普通的社工被弄来做Loki的帮助人，正是因为他块头够大，能够摁住发了疯的Loki.   
  
黑发的年轻人就像是发了疯，毫无章法地用力捶打踢踹着Thor，像只濒死的天鹅一般被压在床上竭力伸长了脖颈，从他仿佛要被撕裂的咽喉里发出那样惨痛的嘶叫。“放开！你他妈的！放开我！”   
  
“我他妈不能放！”Thor同样怒吼着，本就沉厚的嗓音被愤怒烧灼得越发低哑，像在胸腔里含着一团火，Loki愤怒地用双眼瞪视他，他的蓝眼里充满烈焰，分毫不让地怒视回去，仿佛是一场眼神的拉锯战。“你坚持了两年！两年！Loki！为什么就不能再他妈坚持下去！”   
  
“你放开我！！”Loki败下阵来，他转而歇斯底里的哀嚎着，用指甲用力地抓挠着喉咙，在Thor的桎梏下竭力蜷缩起身体，在黑色的床单上煎熬的扭曲。“我快死了，Thor，我快死了！”   
  
“我不放！”他寸步不让，也不能让，Thor单手撑住床单把Loki牢牢桎梏在胸膛和床单中间，用另一只手捉住他的手腕，巴掌紧紧握住他枯瘦又颤动不止的手指。这双手是Thor见过最漂亮，最修长，也是最灵活的手，他阅读过Loki的案卷，如果不是那个在他饮料里下药的混蛋，Loki现在会是全英国最杰出的音乐家之一。   
  
而瞧瞧他现在沦落到了什么地步，被酒精和毒品双重打击，双手止不住痉挛般的颤抖，在毒瘾的控制下涕泗横流，蜷缩在墙角里像个无人问津的垃圾。Thor的眼睛里盛满伤痛，他关注了这个可怜的年轻人两年，帮助了他两年，绝不允许他再放纵自己回到那个腐烂的泥潭里去。   
  
Loki的嘴唇哆嗦着，他的手也哆嗦着，一点一点蹭着床单将自己从Thor的包围圈里撤出去，更加瑟缩地蜷缩在床头，瘦弱的脊背紧紧贴着墙壁，身体外寒冷让他瑟瑟发抖，而从骨头缝里丝丝缕缕浸透出来的冷则让他痛不欲生。   
  
“求你了，Thor，求你……”   
  
他低低地哀求着，用那双Thor喜爱的绿色眼睛悲哀地凝望着他，没有人会对这样一双眼睛说不，但Thor必须说不，因为他哀求的东西，是那个能够重新把他拖回深渊的万恶之源。   
  
“Thor…我求你，你别管我，你别管我行吗？”毒瘾折磨着Loki的每一根神经，间歇性的剧痛和瘙痒让他几乎说不出一句完整的话，冷汗几乎把他的衬衫都泡透了，冰冷的黏在他的身上，紧贴着皮肤，无孔不入的透着寒潮。他手脚并用地爬过去，用力推着Thor让他站在床边，Thor被他弄乱了，紧紧拧起眉毛。   
  
这又是什么花招，又是什么让他放任不管的新招数。Thor站在床边任凭Loki半跪在床上在他身上急切地摸索，但还是张开手臂挡住了所有Loki能通往针管的路径。   
  
Loki连眼皮都没有抬，仿佛现下他在Thor身上急切摸索的才是能让他快乐起来的东西，他用手，用牙齿撕扯Thor的半袖上衣，粗暴地扯开了Thor的裤腰带，微凉的颤抖的手伸进他的裤裆用力握住那一团蓬勃的器官时Thor才猛然惊醒。   
  
“求你了，Thor，你不就是想要这个吗？你跟了我两年，不就是想要这个吗？”Loki哀哀的低声祈求，用力扯掉了Thor的牛仔裤，弓着脊背用鼻尖去讨好地厮磨那一团散发热气的东西。   
  
Thor震惊极了——他从未向任何人吐露过对Loki的隐秘爱慕，但Loki太敏锐了，敏锐到能剥开他故意掩饰的外表，从每一个他望向他的眼神中察觉出这种爱慕，并且把这种爱慕以这样一种残酷的手段回报给他。Thor震惊极了，也失望极了，但他掩饰不了身体诚实的反应。Loki和两年前一样瘦弱，毒品曾经掏空了他，他跪在床上弯着脊背，脊骨像一排镶嵌进他身体的钉子一样从苍白的皮肤下突出来，扯下Thor的内裤，用手指和脸颊近乎讨好地厮磨着他微微勃起的东西。  
“你硬了，Thor.”Loki没有抬头，忙着用手指圈住这根对他来说过于雄壮的性器卖力地撸弄，否则他就不会错过Thor深蓝眼仁里越发心痛的情绪，和逐渐碎裂成块的疼惜。他为了吸毒能做到这个份上，他为了吸毒愿意跪下来舔男人的阴茎。Thor失望透顶，这就是让他沉默的爱慕了两年的，他以为是高傲又矜持的，像只会挠人的猫一般的年轻人。  
  
Thor不再应声，反而默许一般的把手掌搁在Loki的黑发上，像抚摸一只听话的宠物那样揉搓着他的头顶和耳朵，Loki仿佛得到了鼓励一般，低下头，探出舌头，将Thor完全勃起的阴茎顶端含进了嘴里。  
  
湿热又潮湿的口腔迅速裹住了Thor的龟头，沉闷的快感和他心里撕裂一般的痛惜糅合在一起刺激着他的神经，反而让他越发兴奋。超出平均水准太多的阴茎散发着烫人的热度，仅仅含进去了三分之一就已经把Loki的嘴盛满了，他艰难地动着舌头舔Thor腥热的顶端，薄唇被阴茎撑涨着，磨成艳丽的嫩红，Loki跪在床上低伏着身体，竭力地前后摆动着脖颈好将这根大家伙吞吃得更深，滑腻的龟头几乎顶到他的咽喉，在他自己的动作下操着他的嘴，潮湿的水雾迅速在他的绿眼中蒙上模糊的一层，几乎凝成实质的泪珠，挂在他的睫毛上摇摇欲坠。  
  
“就只能做到这种程度？Loki？”Thor的嗓音积蓄着暗潮汹涌的暴怒，又被一层冷淡到极点的笑意压制着，他的裤子完全被Loki扒了，赤裸又滚烫的阴茎在他胯下翘着头，前半段被Loki舔的湿漉漉的，Thor单手扶住性器，硬热的龟头在Loki同样湿漉的嘴唇上用力碾磨着，他紧紧地盯着Loki，仔细地捕捉这双被泪水盛满的绿眼睛里闪过的每一丝情绪，有狼狈，有屈辱，有畏惧，也有孤注一掷的绝望。  
  
他感觉像在驯服一头撞断了獠牙的小兽，而可笑的是，他一个小时前来妄想着治愈这只兽，让他重新充满野性，让他活力四射，让他重新振作。  
  
Loki挣扎着，但最终屈服地张开了嘴，Thor一手扣住他的后脑，挺胯用力操了进去，粗长的阴茎几乎操开了Loki的喉咙，他哽咽着低声呜咽，双手死死把住Thor的腰胯，却被牢牢按着脑袋卖力吞吐，Thor被他的喉咙夹的爽快极了，阴茎上鼓涨的筋脉用力地刮磨着他的舌头用力操进更深的地方，然后抓着Loki的黑发向后拔了出来。  
  
“就只能做到这种程度？Loki？Huh？”  
  
Loki被他掀翻到床上，他的嘴唇被磨得红肿，眼角残存着湿润的水痕，黑发凌乱不堪，一手扶住喉咙艰难地喘息着。而Thor屈膝跪上他的床，居高临下、像个国王审视他的奴隶那样审视着他，这双永远饱含着情意和宽容的蓝眼睛里突然充满了嘲弄和失望，这让Loki畏惧，觉得陌生。  
  
“你要是想用这种方式求谁，只让他操你的嘴可不行。”  
  
Thor拽住Loki一只瑟缩的脚腕把他从床脚里拖出来，任凭他终于开始的激烈的反抗，任凭他的拳头和脚用力地踹在胸膛上也不管，伸手直接撕裂了Loki硕果仅存的西装裤。  
  
Loki的身体算不上结实，但也绝对不算秀气，他四肢修长，皮肤是艺术家特有的那种苍白，覆盖着均匀又不显眼的肌肉，如果不是因为毒瘾，他绝对堪称漂亮。而眼下这具漂亮的体格就倒在Thor的身下，在他自己的床上，胸膛竭力地起伏着仿佛得把更多的空气泵进肺里才不至于窒息而死一般。Loki的眼中充满畏惧，他知道接下来要发生什么事，他的眼神不断在Thor滚烫又腥热的阴茎、和Thor身后的那张桌子上移动，最终他选择闭上眼睛，屈辱又自甘堕落地转过头去。  
  
“啪。”  
  
Thor最后的一点期待也如烧断的灯芯一般碎裂了，汹涌如火海的压抑的愤怒席卷了他。“既然这就是你想要的，Loki。”  
  
他弯下腰，用力撕咬Loki颤抖的嘴唇，用舌头扫荡他唇齿之间残存的腥味，手掌攥住Loki的小腿用力朝一侧拉开，几根手指沾满湿液，以一种堪称惩罚的粗鲁方式挤进了Loki紧窄干涩的穴口。  
  
痛哼被Thor堵在了嘴里，Loki皱起眉毛痛苦地弓起了腰，用力夹紧穴壁试图将入侵者推挤出去，但Thor的扩张动作粗暴又毫无章法，只是蛮横地碾揉着他穴壁里每一块紧缩着的软肉把它们用力撑开弄得湿漉，仿佛这样就行了似的。  
  
这简直就是酷刑，Loki用力撕咬着Thor的嘴唇，终于重获自由后像条搁浅的鱼一般大口喘息，Thor用手指把他操得湿润了起来，逐渐软化的穴肉开始自主地追逐着那种隐秘的快感，吮吸着Thor的指节，Loki一条腿大张着，瘦削的胸膛剧烈起伏，看着Thor的眼神仿佛两把淬了剧毒的刀子，要把他千刀万剐。  
  
“这是你自己要的，Loki。”Thor看着他，抽出手指，俯下身托住Loki的窄腰把他的长腿推得更高，然后沉下腰以不容抗拒的姿态插入了他。  
  
手指所能带来的感觉和真正的性交是完全不同的，就算是被Loki完全惹怒了，Thor依然压抑着怒火充满耐心给他进行了扩张，以至于Thor进入时Loki没有感受到多少痛苦，反而是撑涨的酸麻，和被完全填满占有的饱足。  
  
他压抑不住哼出声，嗓音夹杂着微微的颤抖，Thor火热的阴茎完全把他撑满了，Loki的手臂搂住Thor的脖颈，在他开始操第一下时带着哭腔痛吟出声，指甲在Thor宽厚结实的脊背上留下交错斑驳的抓痕，Thor爬上床，把他彻底桎梏在他的阴茎和床单中间，如此恼怒又泄愤一般的激烈的操弄他湿透了的小穴，他们两个就像天生为彼此而生似的，Thor的臂膀和胸膛上渗透出一层薄薄的热汗，蓬勃又热气腾腾的侵略气息让Loki几乎窒息，被他的穴壁紧紧吸裹着的，弄得湿漉漉的阴茎像根罪恶的铁棍一样把他下面搅得一团糟，令人面红耳赤的水响和他的叫声混合在一起，Loki哽咽到几乎没法呼吸，挺立着的阴茎随着每一次激烈的捣弄拍打在他自己的小腹上，分不清到底是性爱的快感还是毒瘾让他更加难过。  
  
毒，对，这个词语同样像道雷霆一击碎他的神志不清，他需要些药保持清醒，他需要那东西，被装在干净的、漂亮的针管里注射进他的身体里，他需要体面又快活的享受这一切，而不是这样狼狈的被一个男人压在身下，像个无法控制自己的黑发婊子一样张开双腿，在同性的阴茎上忘乎所以，他需要些强大到能够麻痹神经的东西，好让他忽略掉他快要破碎成块的灵魂，好让他忘却一切，好让他从永无休止的痛苦中解脱出来。  
  
Loki被顶撞得身体不断向前耸动，带着哭腔狼狈的低声喘息着，却仍然竭力朝桌子的方向伸出手，手臂紧紧地绷直了，手指倔强地向前用力够着。  


“啪！”一记巴掌重重抽在他的屁股上，这种尖锐的刺痛让Loki浑身猛地一抖。  
  
“你他妈现在还想着那玩意！”  
  
这一记充满耻辱的掴打仿佛彻底抽碎了Loki的理智似的，他先是愣住了一会儿，然后突然歇斯底里的挣扎起来，但Thor的手臂牢牢桎梏着他，让他只能在有限的空间里厮打扭动，他歇斯底里的痛哭，愤怒地破口大骂着那些他从不会轻易使用的肮脏词汇，而Thor充耳不闻，只是更凶悍的操他，剧烈的快感浪潮汹涌而至，让Loki几乎尖叫出来，他的阴茎被紧紧压在小腹上哆嗦着射精，他的高潮绵长又热烈，被Thor的阴茎捣得粉碎，数不清他们到底在这张床上做了几次，Loki被完全操熟了，湿软的小穴就像一只熟透了的西红柿，红透了，冒着水，汁液淋漓地绞裹着Thor的阴茎。  
  
Thor吻着他筋疲力尽的胸膛，用舌头和牙齿伺候他被揪扯得红肿的乳尖，把他抱起来离开被他们折腾得一团糟的大床，Thor的鞋底碾碎那只针管时Loki甚至连反抗的力气都没了，他也冷静了下来，嗓子嘶哑得无法发声，只是充满怨恨地用视线凌迟着Thor。  
  
这就是Thor的把戏，把他折辱到无法动弹，好达成他的目的。Thor放好了水，半跪着把他放进浴缸里，让Loki在温水的簇拥下逐渐放松下来，然后一言不发地又走出了浴室。  
  
打扫的声音窸窸窣窣响起来，Thor根本没走，他把Loki家里彻彻底底翻了一遍，确保再没有任何藏私以后才把他从水里捞出来擦干，然后头也不回的离开了他家。  
  
之后Thor亲自来为他换了新的花窗，他拎着一盒Loki喜爱的那家蛋糕坊的甜点在他家门口站了整整一下午，没等到任何回应。  
  
但Thor早就习惯了Loki的这种态度，他一向如此，况且……Thor拧起眉毛，车子在Loki家门口停也没停，直接开去了互助中心。  
  
“晚上好，Odinson.”  
  
前台的贝瑞女士朝他挥了挥手，Thor尚未从对Loki的担忧中解脱出来，正想跟她回个招呼的时候，他的直属领导，互助中心的中层约翰逊从他的办公室里探出头，把他叫了过去。  
  
“好吧，Thor，我们都知道为什么把你安排给Laufeyson。”

约翰逊双手交叉着。

“但暴力并不是我们这么安排的原因。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“Laufeyson今早特别打电话来投诉了你，具体内容有非法入侵，暴力攻击，言语侮辱以及人身攻击，他不排除日后会起诉你的可能，Odinson先生，我想你还是应该回家里休息几天。”约翰逊摊开双手。  
  
“——好吧，谢谢你，先生。”  
  
Thor站起来，一手揉搓着后颈推门走了出去，朝贝瑞露出了一个充满歉意的笑容。“对不起，贝瑞，刚刚——”  
  
“别提这个，Thor，你还好吗？”

贝瑞凑过来，用手指了指Thor脖颈上结痂的抓痕。“很难吧，当那么个麻烦精的帮助人。”  
  
“还好，没什么。”Thor用拇指搓了一把伤口，咧开了嘴。  
  
“也够可怜的，那个Laufeyson.”贝瑞耸耸肩膀。“我听说上周末他刚没了爸爸。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“劳菲，你听过吧？几年前上过新闻的那个罪犯，那是他爸爸，因为重病被提前释放，结果死在疗养院里了。”  
  
Thor愣住了。  
  
所以他才急匆匆的借走了他的车钥匙，所以才喝的烂醉，所以才差点复吸？  
  
  
“对不起贝瑞，再见贝瑞！”Thor拔腿跑出了互助中心，这儿离Loki的公寓只隔两条街，他连车也没开直接狂奔跑到了Loki家门口，喘着粗气砸开了他家的门。  
  
“我真的该起诉你，Thor Odinson.”Loki裹着浴袍出现在门边，黑发上还散发着潮湿的水汽，他的眼圈发青，看起来疲惫极了，但语气一如Thor记忆中的，挖苦又恶毒。  
“我该告你强奸。”  
  
“对不起，Loki，对不起。”Thor诚心实意的道歉，蓝眼饱含着坦诚的歉疚看着Loki.  
  
后者被他这一出搞愣住了，但随即沉默下来，转身就要走进屋里。  
  
Thor扯住他的手腕，就像之前那样似的，只不过这回Loki迅速被裹进了一个闷热又结实的怀抱里，来不及他反应什么，Thor低低的嗓音像直接从胸腔里传进他耳朵里似的。  
  
“对不起，Loki，但一切都会好的，一切都会好的。”


End file.
